


Lucky Break

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Sometimes the police need a little bit of luck in order to bring a criminal to justice.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 4





	Lucky Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 139: Crook at anythingdrabble.

Everyone knew Willie Blaine was a crook, but knowing and being able to prove it were two very different things. No one had ever managed to get any hard evidence against him; all they had were suspicions that wouldn’t hold up in a court of law.

The trouble was, while the cops were well aware that he was heavily involved in the smuggling of stolen antiquities, he also happened to be a highly respected businessman, and every item in his own very well known collection was properly documented, with bills of sale and all the requisite customs paperwork on file with the proper authorities. Both of his homes and his business premises had been searched on several occasions, and nothing had ever been found that shouldn’t have been in his possession.

It annoyed Dee; Blaine was such a smug bastard, always willingly complying with the NYPD’s search warrants, knowing that they’d never find the items he was smuggling. All they needed was to intercept one of his shipments, catch him red-handed with the stolen goods, but the way things were going they had as much chance of doing that as the Pope had of being elected President. It was just never gonna happen.

The stalemate might have continued indefinitely, if not for a random stroke of luck.

Dee and Ryo hadn’t even been on duty; they’d been out on their boat for a long weekend, circumnavigating Long Island just because they could, and had dropped anchor for the night in a cove not far from Rocky Point. They’d been tucked away, almost out of sight behind a bluff when by the light of the full moon they’d seen Blaine’s yacht, the Aztec Queen, sail into the same cove and lower a dinghy, which went ashore then returned to the yacht an hour or so later riding considerably higher in the water than before. With the dinghy back aboard, the Aztec Queen sailed calmly away, no doubt heading for Blaine’s Long Island getaway in the Hamptons.

Dee put a call through to the 27th precinct, unsure whether or not the Suffolk County police could be trusted; it wasn’t unheard of for police to look the other way for the right price. 

By dawn, the area where the dinghy had landed was swarming with police and it didn’t take too long before Willie Blaine’s stash of rare antiquities was located in a well-hidden bunker that had originally been built as a fallout shelter. Then it was just a case of setting up surveillance and waiting until one of Blaine’s most trusted employees came to retrieve some of the items that had been… purchased by another collector. 

Once they had the accomplice in custody and the stolen goods as evidence Blaine’s entire smuggling operation collapsed like a house of cards. Turned out his illegal activities had been propping up his legitimate business for years; the self-made man was facing bankruptcy as well as jail.

Dee laughed. “Couldn’t happen to a more deserving guy!”

The End


End file.
